


Samsung Apps are Awesome! (Commence Fist Pump in the Air)

by castiel52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, I am so going to hell for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, destiel slash, hello!!!, nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was sat down on a bed, playing with a new phone he got because the last one got broken on a hunt. He doesn’t know why Sam chose that phone for him but he didn’t care anyway. It was a Samsung Galaxy Fit, as said in the box. At first he was pissed that the phone didn’t have any buttons. But when he started to download a few applications, he actually enjoyed the new phone. What he enjoyed the most, among the things he has downloaded was the application named <b>Truth or Dare</b>, wherein the dares were mostly sexual (well, depends on the level of the dare) and so are the truths.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where a Samsung App gave Cas and Dean a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsung Apps are Awesome! (Commence Fist Pump in the Air)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction account then I had to delete it because of its NC-17 (Explicit) content. So, yeah. I actually forgot I even wrote this until I decided to browse my hard drive. O.O
> 
> Ooh, also...  
>  **Unbeta'd, unedited, I'm lazy. I'm sorry for the mistakes.**
> 
> **I REGRET NOTHING!!!** /o\

Dean was sat down on a bed, playing with a new phone he got because the last one got broken on a hunt. He doesn’t know why Sam chose that phone for him but he didn’t care anyway. It was a Samsung Galaxy Fit, as said in the box. At first he was pissed that the phone didn’t have any buttons. But when he started to download a few applications, he actually enjoyed the new phone. What he enjoyed the most, among the things he has downloaded was the application named **Truth or Dare** , wherein the dares were mostly sexual (well, depends on the level of the dare) and so are the truths.

 

After a few moments of reading the dares and the truths, he decided he could play the game with his angel. With a dubious grin, he prayed. “I pray to thee, Castiel . . . Uh, Cas, get your feathery ass down here.”

 

With a soft rustle of unseen wings, the angel was at the center of the room. “Hello Dean.” The angel’s gruff voice reverberated around the room. The hunter smiled when he saw the angel; hair still messy as ever, eyes still a bright color of blue, lips still looked so damn kissable and body still as tempting as always.

 

With a smile, Dean smiled and stood up from the bed to get to his lover. Phone still in hand, he wrapped his arms around the angel, leaned down and captured Castiel’s mouth with his. Castiel in return held the back of Dean’s neck with both hands to pull the hunter closer. As Dean licked the angel’s bottom lip, Castiel opened his mouth to grant the entrance. He moaned softly as the hunter’s tongue played with his. One of the hunter’s hands moved down to squeeze the angel’s soft ass through his slacks, making Castiel thrust his hips towards his hunter’s, making them both moan loudly.

 

After a while, Dean reluctantly pulled away when he remembered the reason he called the angel. He smiled softly when the angel chased his mouth. He gave the angel one last peck on the lips and a light slap on his ass before he pulled the angel with him to the bed.

 

Ever since he and Castiel got together, he and Sam started taking separate rooms. It was insisted by the younger Winchester because a time came that he walked in on the two men (Dean was still sheathed inside the angel) and he swore to God, to the angels and even to hell that if he sees what saw back then one more time, he won’t be responsible for the death of a hunter and an angel of the Lord.

 

Dean sat down on his bed and dragged the angel down to straddle him. Castiel followed willingly and sat on the hunter’s lap; his knees rested beside the hunter’s hips, arms wrapping around the hunter’s neck while Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist.

 

The hunter tilted his head to kiss the angel’s neck softly, earning him a soft sigh of contentment from the angel sitting on his lap. He kept on kissing the angel’s neck and the only sound in the room was the sound of his lips moving against Castiel’s skin. He then licked a line from the angel’s throat up to his chin, sucking it gently and making Castiel moan and squirm slightly on his lap. Castiel’s hands have changed their positions then; one hand tangled on the hunter’s hair while the other rested across his shoulder blade. The hunter just kept on kissing, sucking and licking the angel’s skin for a while before he reluctantly pulled away, making the angel whimper with the lost. The hunter chuckled lightly when he heard his angel’s whimper, realizing they were both already hard. He was eager to play the game with Castiel, though, so, he maneuvered Castiel and himself on the bed—removing their shoes and socks in the process—so that they were sitting cross-legged on the bed facing each other.

 

Castiel pouted slightly with a small frown when he lost the closeness he had with Dean a few moments ago, making the hunter chuckle lightly once more. “We’re gonna play a game, angel.” He said with a wink. The said angel tilted his head to one side, brows creasing ever so slightly, eyes narrowed in that ‘you’re-a-very-confusing-human-but-I’ll-go-along-with-you-because-I-love-you-and-I-want-to-know-what-you-mean’ way of his. At the angel’s confused look, the hunter continued, “We’re going to play **truth or dare**.” He waved his phone lightly in front of the angel.

 

“What is truth or dare?” the angel asked, truly intrigued now.

 

“Exactly as the name says. You can choose truth wherein you’ll be asked a question and you have to tell the truth, no matter how ridiculous the question may be. Sam thing goes with dare, except, you have to do what the dare wanted you to do.” The hunter explained.

 

“Then,” the angel started and looked at Dean’s phone before he continued, “What does that device have anything to do with this ‘game’ you were talking about?” he asked, putting air quotations at the word game, as he remembered his lover wave the phone in front of him, giving him the hint that the phone will be used.

 

The hunter smiled mischievously at the angel. “This,” he said as he raised his phone, “my friend is where the truths and dares will be.” at Castiel‘s questioning look, he opened the application to show it to the angel. He showed the screen to Castiel as he said, “Here, look.” The angel changed the angle of his head to see the screen. He was able to see the name of the hunter with what looked like a graphic art of a camera that zooms in and out in a quick succession. Below the hunter’s name said, ‘ **Dean, lay on your side. Slide a finger into your anus, then two.** ’ The angel’s eyes widen and gulp unexpectedly as he imagined his hunter doing just that, making his cock twitch lightly. When Dean saw Castiel’s reaction, he smirked, knowing he got his angel aroused. “So, you in or not?” he asked smugly. The angel looked back at him, eyes still kind of wide which the hunter found adorable but would never say it out loud. The angel nodded quickly and shifted ever so slightly. “But there’s a catch.” The hunter suddenly said, making the angel tilt his head. At that, the hunter continued, “We’re only going for the dares, no truths, alright?” the angel simply nodded and they began.

 

It was Dean’s turn first. Since there was already a dare presented to him. He took the lube out of the bedside drawer before he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, discarded them. He has removed his boxer shorts earlier, knowing how much going commando makes his angel hot and bothered. As proof of that, he heard a sharp intake of breath when he lowered his jeans and took them off. He smiled to himself and shifted around the bed so that he could lie on his side and the angel could get a full view of what he was about to do.

 

The hunter raised one of his legs so he could have easier access to his entrance. He coated his fingers with lube and reached behind him, feeling for his entrance. When he finally felt it, he coaxed his own muscles to relax before he inserted a finger in. he moved slowly, teasing himself and the angel in the process. He heard a soft moan behind him, knowing that it was the angel, he moaned as well. When he was sure he’s ready for a second one, he slowly inserted another finger in, making himself gasp at the sudden intrusion. When his fingers have sunken deep inside his ass, he removed them slowly, making both him and the angel whimper.

 

The hunter sat back up and put his jeans back on. When he finally looked at his angel, he saw how lust filled his eyes were. He smirked once more and passed his phone to the angel. He ignored his own hard on for the game to progress. The angel took it without hesitation and pressed dare. What the angel got was, ‘ **Castiel, remove all clothing above your waist.** ’ The words were read aloud by the angel and then he pressed the accept button. It was simple enough and not quite as pleasurable as the hunter’s but he still did what was asked. He removed his trench coat, his black coat underneath, his tie and his white dress shirt, making the hunter hungry for him. After he did that, he passed the phone back to the hunter.

 

The hunter pressed dare once more and read the dare aloud, ‘ **Kiss each other using only your tongues.** ’ Dean smiled, loving the dare he got. After he pressed the accept button, he leaned down and kissed Castiel with just his tongue. They did that for a while and the hunter pulled away reluctantly when he felt like he would lose control if they continued kissing like that. He passed his phone back to the angel.

 

When the angel pressed dare once more, he smiled wickedly at what he got. He then read it aloud so the hunter could know what it was. ‘ **Cum inside Dean’s anus.** ’ The hunter swallowed thickly upon hearing this. Both of them removed their jeans (well, dress pants and boxers for Castiel). Castiel stroked his cock first, so he would cum faster. When he was at full hardness, Dean was on his hands and knees, offering his ass for Castiel to take. The angel grabbed the hunter’s hips as he leaned down to lick the side of Dean’s neck. He lubed his fingers to make sure Dean was still wide enough to take him. When he was sure the hunter could take his cock, he lubed himself up and entered the hunter’s tight heat. Both men moaned loudly at the sensation. All Castiel had to do was thrust four times and he came inside the hunter. Dean came as well and he just kept on rocking back to the angel’s now softening cock.

 

They were both panting as the angel removed his now soft cock from Dean’s entrance, making the hunter whimper at the lost. Dean pulled his jeans back up and Castiel did the same. The angel then passed the phone back to the hunter once more. When the hunter pressed dare, it was his turn to smile mischievously. As an unspoken rule, he read the dare aloud, ‘ **Gently twist Castiel’s nipples.** ’ He put the phone down and moved closer to the angel who was already naked from wait above.

 

At first, he simply rubbed his thumbs on the angel’s nipples, gaining him soft moans from the angel. When Castiel’s nipples were starting to harden from the attention, he gently twisted and tugged his nipples, earning him louder moans from his angel. It wasn’t in the dare, but the hunter leaned down to gently bite, suck and lick one of the angel’s nipples. When he was satisfied, he moved to the other and did the same thing. Castiel’s hands were now tangled in Dean’s hair. Dean moved his mouth to the center of the angel’s chest and licked a line from there towards the angel’s throat, to his chin and finally his mouth. They kissed for a short while, both of them moaning in the kiss, before they both reluctantly pulled away from each other, remembering the game.

 

Dean gave his phone to Castiel so he could do another dare. The dare the angel got was, ‘ **Castiel, rub your cock while you wet one of your fingers, then slip it into your anus.** ’ The angel removed his dress pants and boxers and raised himself to a kneeling position so that he won’t have a hard time fingering himself later on. Since he was already half hard from Dean’s earlier actions on his nipples and from the kiss, pre-cum was already leaking on his head. He smeared the pre-cum and used it as a lubricant as he stroked his cock. His index finger went to his mouth and twirled his tongue around his finger, making obscene noises as he did so. Dean on the other hand was starting to harden even more, wanting his fingers inside that mouth and his hand on that thick, hard cock.

 

When the angel was sure his finger was wet enough, he reached behind him to feel his entrance. When he finally found it, he inserted his finger in without second thoughts. He moaned loudly at the feeling of pain and pleasure coming from his cock and his ass. He moved his finger around, feeling for his prostate. When he found it, he almost collapsed against the hunter. After a few more strokes, he came in long thick spurts, reaching the hunter and painting his jeans. The hunter licked his lips hungrily, wanting nothing but to lick the angel’s cock clean.

 

Castiel removed his finger from his anus and continued to stroke his cock, milking himself. When he saw the hunter’s hungry look, he moved closer to Dean and pushed him down gently. The hunter propped himself up with his elbows so that he wasn’t lying completely on the bed. Realizing the angel’s intentions, he reached out for Castiel’s offered cock and started to lick the angel clean.

 

When the angel was clean from cum, he pulled his dress pants back up and they both went back to their previous position. Castiel gave the phone back to the hunter.

 

The dare the hunter got was quite simple. ‘ **Remove two articles of clothing.** ’ Since he has removed his leather jacket, his socks and his boxers already, all that was left for him to remove were his jeans and his shirt. After he removed those, he now sat naked in front of his angel. Castiel was looking at him hungrily but he still wanted to play so he ignored it and simply passed the phone back to the angel.

 

The dare Castiel got made him smile dubiously, knowing what he was about to do would get the hunter bothered. The dare was, ‘ **Tease. Kiss everywhere around Dean’s nipples but don’t touch them for two minutes.** ’ This dare got the hunter biting his lower lip, knowing how much he hated to be teased like that.

 

The angel leaned towards his hunter and started to kiss around his nipples. He kissed and licked and bit and sucked everywhere but never where the hunter wanted it. “Cas.” The hunter choked out after about a minute or a little more so. The hunter was panting hard now and his fingers have tangled themselves on the angel’s hair, trying to move the angel’s mouth where he wanted it.

 

The angel felt bad about torturing his hunter this way so he finally moved his mouth where the hunter wanted it. Dean almost screamed when Castiel’s hot mouth sucked his nipple and his tongue started to lick it. The angel then started biting the hardened nipple gently. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment and, as he did so—even if it wasn’t part of the dare—one of his hands started to stroke Dean’s hardness, making the hunter buck up and moan louder. Since the hunter was very sensitive at the moment, it only took the angel around eight strokes to make the hunter cum.

 

Castiel gave one finally lick on both of the hunter’s nipples before he pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his face. He passed the phone back to Dean who was still panting hard. When his breathing has finally returned to anywhere near normal, he pressed the dare button once more and got, ‘ **Dean, rub your cock until you cum on your chest then ask Castiel to clean it up with his tongue.** ’ After he has read that aloud, he looked back at the angel and saw that he was excited to clean the hunter up. They shifted once more so that the hunter could lie down on the bed.

 

The hunter took some lube and started to stroke his cock. As time passed, his hand moved faster and harder. Everytime he thumbed his slit, he moans the angel’s name huskily. He kept on doing this for a little more while until he came hard and spilled on his chest. He continued stroking to milk himself.

 

He was still panting hard and milking himself when he felt the angel’s tongue on his chest, giving him a tentative lick. He tangled one hand on the angel’s hair, making him purr like a cat. After he cleaned the hunter’s chest, he then moved down to lick Dean’s now soft cock clean.

 

When he was sure he has licked his hunter clean from cum, he took the hunter’s phone to see his new dare. The dare he got was, ‘ **Castiel, spend the rest of the game naked.** ’ The dare was enough and he thought it was only fair to his hunter. He removed his remaining clothing and passed the hunter’s phone back to him.

 

When the hunter pressed dare once more, he gulped hard with what he got. ‘ **Ask Castiel to tie you down so you can’t move. Have him melt ice cubes all over your body.** ’ Castiel was smiling mischievously and had a small bowl of ice cubes and handcuffs sitting on the bedside drawer. Dean was sure that the angel mojoed those ice cubes. He inhaled deeply and lied down on the bed. He moved his hands above his head towards the headboard. The angel cuffed his hands against the headboard and started doing his task.

 

Dean was shivering at first, until the angel changed the way of rubbing the ice cubes on his body. Castiel took the ice cubes into his mouth and started rubbing it on the hunter with his mouth. He made sure Dean would feel his lips against his body. Castiel even ran some ice cubes on the hunter’s ass and entrance, pushing his tongue in when the ice melted.

 

The ice cubes were gone quickly due to Dean’s extreme body heat. He would’ve cum right then and there if that continued. When the ice cubes were finally gone, the angel snapped his fingers and the hand cuffs disappeared. As they maneuvered back to their previous position, he pressed the dare button once more to have his dare. ‘ **Cum in Dean’s mouth.** ’ As the angel said the dare, the hunter licked his lips hungrily, wanting to taste his angel. It didn’t say that he should give the angel a blow job, but he wished that that was what the angel would make him do. As if reading the hunter’s thoughts, Castiel lied down on the bed and parted his legs to give his hunter space in between. He raised an eyebrow expectantly when the hunter just stared at his cock.

 

Dean licked his lips once more before he leaned down and swiped his tongue over Castiel’s hard member, starting from the base to its head. The hunter kept on simply licking the angel’s hardness, making him groan impatiently. Castiel got tired of the hunter’s teasing and held his cock and presented it towards the hunter’s mouth. Dean smirked at Castiel’s impatience and finally took the angel’s leaking member to his mouth—both of them moaning.

 

The hunter started to bob his head up and down the angel’s hard flesh, swiping his tongue at the tip and slit while his teeth gently scratched every now and then. The angel did his best not to buck up and kept his hands fisted on the sheets underneath. Then, one of Dean’s hands moved to fondle with the angels balls while the other kept his balance. It seemed that that was all Castiel needed to cum because after a short fondling from Dean, he came hard and flooded Dean’s mouth with his cum. The hunter, loving the angel’s taste, swallowed everything Castiel had to offer and kept on bobbing his head, milking the angel’s softening member. Castiel was still panting hard when Dean decided to let go of his cock with a soft pop.

 

As the angel slowly sat up, the hunter took his phone back as he gave Castiel a soft kiss on the mouth, making the angel hum in satisfaction. When they pulled away and moved back to their earlier position, Dean pressed the dare button once more and got, ‘ **Dean, show us how like to be stroked until you cum.** ’ Dean simply shrugged and put his phone down so that he could stroke himself.

 

He started rubbing his thumb on the head, smearing the pre-cum that was there. Then, ever so gently, he started to let his nail trace his slit. He was trying hard not to moan loudly by biting his lower lip. Castiel noticed this and said in a voice gruffer than his normal one, “I want to hear your moans Dean.” And that was all it took for the hunter to lose all coherent thoughts as he started moaning like a whore for the angel. After a short while, he started to move his hand up and down his cock, twisting his wrist at the right moment as he imagined the angel’s mouth wrapped around him. He was moaning Castiel’s name as he kept on stroking himself.

 

Castiel, who couldn’t do anything but watch, simply licked his lips, wanting to take that hard cock into his mouth.

 

A few more strokes later, Dean came hard as he nearly shouted his angel’s name. He continued stroking himself, milking his cock when he felt another hand on top of his own. When he opened his eyes—which he didn’t realize he closed—the angel’s hand was stroking his softening member with him.

 

Once they were done, he passed his phone back to the angel. When Castiel pressed the dare button, he got, ‘ **Castiel, make Dean cum with your mouth.** ’ Dean huffed out a light laugh at that. He was still kind of tired from the orgasm he just had. “Give me a few minutes.” He told the angel as he relaxed himself. After a few moments, Castiel raised an eyebrow and crawled towards the hunter in a predatory stance. The hunter’s heart started to beat quickly as the angel got closer as his cock started to come to life once more.

 

“It doesn’t mean I have to give you a blow job, Dean.” He whispered huskily and seductively against the hunter’s skin. The angel then licked the hunter’s earlobe and took it gently between his teeth to nibble on it. Then he pushed the hunter down and started licking his neck. Occasionally, he bit the skin he found and sucked it hard, leaving marks at its wake.

 

The angel moved his mouth lower to the hollow of the hunter’s throat and licked it like a cat, tasting the sweat forming there. He moved lower still and moved to one side to suck the hunter’s nipple. He gave that nipple a gentle bite, making him arch up and moan loudly. The hunter has one hand’s fingers tangled on the angel’s hair, keeping him there as Castiel continued with his ministrations—biting, sucking and licking, then repeat all three—while the other tried to roam the angel’s body.

 

When the angel’s mouth moved to his other nipple, he was so hard already that he couldn’t wait for that warm, wet mouth to wrap around his hard cock. When the angel was satisfied with sucking the hunter’s nipples, he moved lower as he trailed his tongue down Dean’s well-muscled abdomen until he reached the hunter’s hips. He nibbled the skin all around the hunter’s hardness, purposely avoiding it. “Cas.” The hunter said through gritted teeth, wanting to feel that warm mouth wrap around him.

 

Castiel obliged Dean’s silent request. He trailed his tongue from the base to the head and took it in his mouth. He tongued the slit and Dean, embarrassingly, came quickly. But the angel still bobbed his head on the hunter’s now softening member before he let it go as he swallowed the hunter’s release. “That was fast.” He teased hoarsely as he licked some cum off his face.

 

“Yeah, well, with someone like you, I’d really cum fast.” Dean responded as he panted, doing his best to regulate his breathing. “My turn.” He said thickly and an octave lower as he sat up. The angel passed him his phone back. Luckily, the dare he got won’t give him another orgasm but unfortunately, it was embarrassing. ‘ **Dance naked on a table with a lampshade on your head for the duration of the chosen song.** ’ After the hunter read his dare aloud, the angel has amusement shining in his eyes. He didn’t think that that game possessed that kind of dare. “Well, at least little Dean can have some rest.” The hunter said with a light chuckle as he stood up and took the lampshade. He then got up on the table as the angel used his powers to produce a CD player with an AC/DC album on. When Dean was ready on the table, as if purposely teasing the hunter, Castiel played ‘You shook Me All Night Long’, making the hunter glare at him playfully.

 

As the song started to play, Dean started to sway his hips seductively to get his angel hot and bothered as payback with the light teasing earlier. The hunter started running his hands all over his body, seducing the angel that was watching him. He removed the lampshade from his head and threw it somewhere in the room when the song reached its chorus. He tilted his head back as he kneeled down on the table and trailed a hand down at the middle of his chest and went straight to his cock while his other hand toyed with a nipple. He let out a guttural moan as he stroked himself while he gently tugged and twisted a nipple.

 

The hunter simply kept on seducing his angel until the song was nearing its end. Before the song ended, the hunter pushed the angel down on the bed and straddled him. The angel smirked as his hands automatically moved to hold the hunter’s hips. Dean was wearing a smirk as well as he grinded his hips down against the angel, giving them the much needed friction and making them both gasp.

 

“I don’t care if we both have had…” Dean started then paused and grabbed his phone, and looked at how many dares they’ve gone so far before he continued, “only eight dares so far.” He then put his phone on the bedside drawer and grinded his hips down once more, making the man underneath him moan and grit his teeth. “I just want to be a cowboy tonight.” He finished with a wink and a smirk as he leaned down to capture the angel’s mouth with his own. Even Castiel was smirking as they kissed. Their hands were roaming around each others’ body as Dean rocked his hips continuously against the angel’s.

 

Castiel was too caught up with the feeling of the hunter’s mouth against his own that he wasn’t able to notice Dean lower himself on his cock until the hunter’s tight entrance started to engulf his thick, hard cock. The angel gasped and so did the hunter. They both pulled away simultaneously and moaned.

 

“Dean, you’re… Ah… You’re so tight.” Castiel panted as Dean continued to take more of the angel’s hardness.

 

“Fuck!” the hunter gasped as he took in more of the angel’s hardness inside him. When the angel was finally sheathed inside him, he gasped once more and started to rock softly, losing every coherent thought and started blabbering in a rough voice. “Oh god, Cas. Your cock’s so big. Mmm. I love it inside me. Ah… god, yes.”

 

“Dean.” Castiel said gruffly as his hips started to buck up as well. “Ahh… Dean. Move.” He choked out when the hunter hasn’t moved besides the occasional rocking of his hips.

 

Slowly, Dean moved out, making both of them moan, and then slammed himself back on the angel’s cock. They both cried out; Dean from the feeling of Castiel’s cock hitting his prostate and Castiel from suddenly feeling Dean’s tight heat swallow his cock.

 

“Fuck, Cas. You’re cock really feels good inside me. Oh god, yeah, Cas. Do you like my tight heat wrapped around your thick, huge cock, huh angel?” Dean just kept on blabbering and kept on saying dirty thoughts as he rode his angel hard and fast, making the angel even more aroused, if it was even possible at the moment. “Cas. Ahh… Yeah, yeah Cas. Ahh… Fuck. You’re cock’s so thick and hard and. Mmm. Yeah Cas.” Even Dean doesn’t know why and how he’s so loud and vocal when it comes to having sex with Castiel. He just wants his angel to lose control the way he does. “Come on Cas. Tell me how much you love my tight hole eating your co—ah, fuck! My tight hole eating your cock. Fuck yes!”

 

“Dean. Ahh…” Castiel was panting hard as Dean clenched his muscles around the angel’s hardness.

 

“Tell me Cas.”

 

“Ahh… I love it when your—ah, Dean. Mmm. I love when your tight hole’s wrapped around my cock. De-ean. Yes Dean, move faster.” The angel responded as the hunter moved faster on his cock, his own hips meeting his hunter’s movements.

 

They were both panting hard, both of them trying to hold their incoming climax. They wanted their lovemaking to last longer as they moved against each other. But like everything, it had to come to an end. Both of them had to get back to the ground. As Dean’s movements started to lose their rhythm, Castiel knew they were both close—especially the hunter. He pulled Dean down for a long passionate kiss, making the hunter moan because his own erection got trapped between their bodies. A few more thrusts later, Dean came first with a loud cry of the angel’s name. Castiel followed shortly after, when Dean’s muscles clenched tightly around him.

 

Both of them were still panting and Dean was still rocking on Castiel’s cock, milking his angel. When their breathing was almost close enough to normal, Dean moved his lower body so that Castiel’s now soft cock could slip out. He whimpered softly at the lost of the angel’s member inside him and settled back on Castiel’s chest. The angel in turn started combing his fingers through his hunter’s hair.

 

“That.” Dean started but paused for a short while due to the fact that he was still breathless then continued, “That was the best sex we’ve ever had. EVER.” Castiel chuckled at this admission, making the hunter raise his head and scowl playfully at the angel. “What?” he asked gruffly.

 

“You always say that after we have sex.” The angel replied with a wide smile.

 

“So? Every sex with you gets better. I think tonight’s the most orgasm I’ve ever had in my life from a simple foreplay.” He started then paused to think of how many times he did reach his climax. But since his head was too clouded at the moment so he decided to exaggerate. “I think I came a dozen times before actual sex, sex.”

 

“You came five times during the game so that would be six in total. I came three times during the game, making me reach my climax four times.” The hunter blinked twice at his angel before he started laughing loudly. The angel tilted his head to one side in that adorable way of his.

 

“And that,” the hunter said and lightly poked at the angel’s nose, making him wrinkle his nose, “that, is why I love you.” the hunter confessed for the very first time in their relationship, making the angel smile goofily. He pulled his hunter down for a soft, chaste kiss.

 

“I love you, too.” He muttered against the hunter’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) exists for reasons. ;D
> 
> **Fun fact when I wrote this:**  
>  I actually used to have that same application on my phone back then, and as I wrote, I was kind of 'playing' as well, pressing _truth_ or _dare_ , whichever caught my interest. So, that's it! :)


End file.
